silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Understand Snake Talk
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 3. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Operation Balance Build The castaways use a long pole to maneuver a wooden bowl around a metal rod structure; they would then balance the bowl on the top of the structure. The structure is mounted on a spring, so the structure would sway if the castaway touches the structure while maneuvering the bowl, possibly toppling the bowls from the top of the structure. The player with the most bowls after thirty minutes or the first to stack thirteen bowls on top wins. The tribe with the member that can stack the highest wins reward. The stacks will be walled in, and a button sits about halfway up. If a bowl is able to push the button, a Battle Flag will activate. Reward: 20 Coins for each tribe member. Winner: Heroes, Chun-Li, Snape Battle: Snape vs. Wednesday The two competing castaways will face off in one final round of Operation Balance Build for Immunity. The former Immunity winner will start with two bowls already stacked. Reward: 20 Coins for each tribe member. Winner: Snape Story Night of Day 14 Returning from the vote, Snape asked Satania to speak to him. He explained that he did not blame Satania for choosing neither side when the votes were split, claiming it was a respectable move. Elsewhere, Pennywise taunted Wednesday for her failed attempt at voting him out. The girl cussed the clown out and stormed off. Anti-Pops, the Colonel, and James talked with each other about last night's decision. They were uncertain as to whether or not it was the right one, but knew they could work from there forward. Day 15 In the dawn of the Heroes, Chun-Li and Lightning spoke privately for the first time. Chun-Li stated that she would look out for Lightning, but couldn't control anything. Alone, Mark visited the Marketplace. He was mortified to see only one advantage remained, the 60 Coin scroll. Knowing that someone in his alliance was not likely to have bought the black box, he pulled out his wallet and purchased the final advantage. Mark fled to the forest to read the scroll in private, discovering it to be a Legacy advantage. At either the final twelve or the final five, he could use it to give himself Immunity. Once voted out, he would pass it to someone else. Godzilla spoke to Yukari, holding her up with his hand. The lizard told her that she would be best off jumping ship from Lightning to side with him and Chun-Li, but she said that would be impossible for her. Harry talked with Peridot, asking how loyal she was to Papyrus. The Crystal Gem stated that she would be more than willing to vote him off, which Harry took note of. Harry then went to speak to Papyrus to hear his side of things. Papyrus also said that he would gladly vote Peridot out. The Villains did not speak to each other much. When Snape went for a walk, James asked to join him. They then plotted together, as James listened to Snape to see what he was planning. The wizard had his sights on Wednesday, which James found to be a good idea. Sadako, Satania, and Wednesday talked. Wednesday was infuriated by her plan's failure, but Satania considered it a minor setback. Sadako proposed that they add more allies. Sadako attempted to sway Anti-Pops and the Colonel against Pennywise, but the men were not easily swayed. Anti-Pops went to Pennywise soon after the talk, telling the clown that the girls were still after him. Pennywise simply laughed and wished them luck. The Heroes and Villains then gathered for their Immunity challenge, where they met Luke, as usual. Yukari was hit with shock and distress upon seeing that Yuki was gone. Lightning rubbed her back in comfort. Luke took the idol back from the Heroes and brought out two necklaces, announcing that they would be playing for individual Immunity, as both tribes would be attending Tribal Council. In addition, they would also be playing for reward; an additional 20 Coins to each of their bank accounts. After taking in these facts, the Heroes stepped up to begin. Chun-Li started off in the lead, with Yukari right behind her. Mark and Papyrus also kept up in unison. Everyone else had trouble getting started. Godzilla eventually caught up to Mark and Papyrus, but Chun-Li worked fast, keeping almost perfect balance. Only able to get three bowls stacked, Peridot's stack dropped. Papyrus was next to drop his stack of bowls, with Lightning following behind. It was close between Chun-Li and Yukari, but Chun-Li managed to successfully stack thirteen bowls and win Immunity on the Heroes. The Villains were next up. Snape and Wednesday took the lead early, as everyone else struggled to start. James and Pennywise followed behind the leading two, but Satania started to catch up with them. Anti-Pops, Sadako, and Pennywise all dropped one after the other, as Snape and Wednesday were almost neck and neck. Snape just barely held the lead. James was next to drop, followed by the Colonel. As Snape reached his ninth bowl, Wednesday reached her eighth. She then gave her bowl a push, breaking the stack, but hitting the button on the side and activating a Battle Flag. Luke declared the Heroes the winners of reward, and Snape the winner of Immunity for the Villains. However, with a Battle Flag active, a Battle was initiated between Snape and his challenger Wednesday. As the winner of Immunity, Snape was given an advantage of two extra bowls to start with. The Battle commenced, as Snape and Wednesday remained dead silent to focus on their challenge. Snape had a momentary blitz, allowing for Wednesday to catch up, rendering his advantage useless. The two stayed very close, alternating between who was leading as they built their stacks up. Everyone watched in awe as the Villains kept their balance almost perfectly. Snape started to get some movement once he reached his tenth bowl, deciding to stop before he made it even worse. Wednesday came up on her eleventh, keeping her balance perfectly. In a shocking turn of events, Wednesday's stack collapsed and shattered. Snape was declared the winner of the Battle. Luke presented Chun-Li and Snape with their Immunity necklaces, also giving the Heroes each an extra 20 Coins. Ready for a crazy night, both tribes headed back to camp. The Heroes prepared for the vote, with Chun-Li sighing in relief with Immunity. Godzilla and Lightning talked together, with Godzilla holding the girl up. Lightning pleaded with the beast to vote with her, and Godzilla promised to keep her updated. Papyrus and Peridot finally decided to reconvene and talk their troubles through. Agreeing that they needed to stick together to combat the growing alliances, they set off to find a target. The Villainous Heroes met up. Harry proposed a fancy idea of targeting Papyrus, who could easily slip under the radar. Everyone agreed, until dispersing. Chun-Li and Godzilla brought Harry aside to talk about a new plan, voting Mark and betraying the alliance, as Mark was a serious growing threat that could go deep into the game. Harry was taken aback by this. Harry went to Lightning and Yukari, telling them about Chun-Li's plan to vote Mark, but how they would need to come together to vote Papyrus. The girls were on the fence, but happy to be in a power position. Chun-Li also approached the female duo with the idea, making them strongly consider each side. She and Godzilla then went to Papyrus and Peridot, using the leverage that Harry was after the skeleton. With the Villains, Satania and Wednesday got right to work. Satania brought Wednesday to Snape in an attempt to make them bond, but it didn't work out. Satania told both her allies and Snape that she wanted to get rid of Anti-Pops, but it did not tickle Snape's interest. Anti-Pops and Snape spoke about the vote, agreeing that Wednesday was better in challenges than they expected. The plan shifted gears to vote out Sadako, who had yet to prove herself. Anti-Pops went to the Colonel and James with his plan. They considered it. Satania and Sadako then spoke to the Colonel and James, trying to convince them to vote off Anti-Pops. With both options in mind, the older duo was ready to discuss it. The Colonel did not like the idea of voting Anti-Pops, but James was undecided. Anti-Pops made sure that Pennywise was in on the plan, at the same time as the three girls verified with each other. The Heroes attended the vote, where tension arose. It revealed itself to be common knowledge that the vote would be huge, and game-changing. Papyrus, although not mentioning that he knew about his target, made a case to keep himself in. With people keeping their mouths shut about their plans, the voting began. Once the votes were cast, Lightning stood up and pulled out her Double Vote, invoking shock among everyone except Yukari. Harry buried his head in his hands, not having expected Lightning to use it so soon. Once Luke approved, Lightning cast her vote. The votes were then read. Chun-Li, Godzilla, Papyrus, and Peridot had indeed voted for Mark. Harry, Lightning, Mark, and Yukari, now accompanied by Lightning's second vote, voted for Papyrus. With the Double Vote breaking the tie, Papyrus was voted out 5-4. The skeleton laughed as his torch was put out, leaving the game and waving goodbye. Harry was hit by shock, in disbelief that Lightning and Yukari actually sided with him. Chun-Li and Godzilla gave each other a fearsome look, as Mark quietly thanked Lightning. Luke mentioned how the vote surely did shake up the tribe, and the after-effects would be huge. The Heroes left to make room for the Villains. The Villains entered Tribal Council, a lot more feisty than the Heroes. Anti-Pops was fast to call out Satania's alliance, which she, Sadako, and Wednesday defended. Pennywise fought on the side of Anti-Pops, and Snape eventually told them all to quiet down. Once the flames settled, they went to cast their votes. Suddenly, James stood up and pulled out his Double Vote, shocking everyone. With that, James cast his second vote. Everyone was perplexed, nobody knew who he was voting. After the votes were read, it became clear that Anti-Pops, the Colonel, Pennywise, and Snape voted for Sadako. However, James joined, with both of his votes, Sadako, Satania, and Wednesday to vote out Anti-Pops. Luke snuffed the torch of a rather angry Anti-Pops, who said nothing to anyone before leaving. Pennywise said out loud "Looks like we have a traitor in our midst! Woohoo!", while Satania looked pleasingly at James. The Colonel was surprised, but decided to accept it. Luke took note of the varying reactions around the tribe, and knew that the coming days would be interesting. The Villains grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Tribal Council Heroes Voting Confessionals Final Words Villains Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running